A Kidnapped Son
by Emilyjayden101
Summary: James has gone many lengths to make sure no one, except his team, knew about Jayden. What happens when a new nighlok come into town, and knows everything about Jayden. What will James do now, and how far will James go to protect Jayden against this mysterious and dangerous nighlok.
1. The mysterious Nighlok

James had just put 5-year-old Jayden to bed, when the gap sensor went off. James immediately ran to the map and turned off the gap sensor so it wouldn't wake Jayden up. Jayden has been having terrible nightmares of a half human, half nighlok and hasn't been able to sleep. James didn't want the loud sensor to wake him up. James wanted Jayden to get as much sleep as he can. James had no clue where these nightmares where coming from, he nor any of other rangers have seen or heard of a half human half nighlok before. Just then the other rangers ran in the room looking at James to give them directions on where to go fight the nighlok.

"The nighlok is in the park, lets hurry" James told his team

The other rangers followed James and morphed ready to finish the nighlok. When the rangers arrived the nighlok was just standing there waiting for them.

"What do you want ugly" Shane yelled

The nighlok just smirked and looked at James, "Well, I came for the little red ranger brat"

The rangers stood there shocked, and looked at each other, as far as they knew no one but them knew Jayden existed, not even their spouses or their own children knew.

James finally got out of his shock, "What are you talking about nighlok?"

The nighlok laughed, "Did you really think no one would find out about your precious little son, even if you do keep him locked in the Shiba house? Poor Jayden, always locked away in that house, never seeing the outside world."

James was dumbfounded, not only did this nighlok know that he has a son, but he also knew Jayden's name and that he was not allowed to leave the Shiba house. Especially since James had been so overprotective and used extra caution to make sure no one found out about Jayden. "How do you know about him?" James was secretly hoping that Master Xandred didn't know about Jayden too.

The nighlok smirked, "I have my ways. I would keep a close eye on him, you never know when little Jayden could be taken from you."

James was beyond furious, "You come near my son, and I will make sure it is the last thing you do!"

The nighlok laughed, "We will see red ranger, will next time." Then the nighlok disappeared into the crack to the Sanzu River.

The other rangers came over to James. Joseph put a hand on James' shoulder, "You okay James?"

"Don't worry he won't get any way near Jayden. " Elizabeth said

Sarah joined in, "Yeah, I don't know how he found out about Jayden, but he has all of us here to protect him, including Ji"

"You can count on us man, we think of Jayden as our nephew, and we wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. " Shane said

James knew they were all right, but the fact that the nighlok knew all those things about Jayden scared him to death. He wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to Jayden. The nighlok may have found out about his son, but he was getting nowhere near Jayden. Jayden was his world, and he promised himself and his wife when Jayden was born that he would protect Jayden with his life. And he intended to do just that.

James sighed,"Your right guys, let's go back to the Shiba house" James wanted to get back to Jayden, to make sure he was still safe and wasn't having any more horrible nightmares.

**This is my first power rangers' story, so hopefully it was good. I'm not much of a writer, but my sister has been begging me to post a story, so I figured I would try. It's okay if you guys don't like it... But please let me know if I should continue the story and if you guys liked it or not. ****J**


	2. Nighmares

**Special thanks to krazykriss for being my first reviewer, and convincing me to continue writing this story! So thank you krazykriss! :D**

When James and the rangers walked into the Shiba house they were welcomed with a scream. James recognized the scream as Jayden's and immediately ran into his room. When James ran in the room, he saw Ji standing over a thrashing Jayden pinning his arms down on the bed trying to calm him down.

James ran to the bed and pulled Jayden into his arms. "Shhh, Jayden it's okay, it's just a dream."

Jayden stopped thrashing, but was still whimpering.

"Shh, Jayden it's okay, I'm here, daddys here"

Jayden gasped and shot up, looking around with wide blue eyes.

"Jayden, are you with us?" James asked

Jayden looked up at James, "Daddy?

James sighed, "Yeah, kiddo I'm here, are you okay?"

Jayden cuddled into James' chest, "Daddy I was so scared, the nighlok told me he was going to take me away from you and when I called for you, you didn't come."

"Oh Jayden, I will always come for you no matter what. I promise you he will not lay a hand on you."

"Jayden, not only will your dad be there for you, but we will too. You have nothing to be afraid of sweetie. We all will protect you and make sure you are safe. We love you too much to let anything happen to you." Elizabeth said

Jayden nodded, "Thank you auntie Lizabeth, I love you too." Elizabeth smiled and gave Jayden a hug goodnight. Sarah, Joseph, Shane, and Ji followed, and then left to give the father and son some privacy.

James rubbed Jayden's back and smiled down at him, "Jay you feel like going back to sleep, it's pretty late and we have a big day ahead of us."

Jayden looked up at James and smiled, "Yeah, I am really sleepy, but can you stay with me daddy?"

James smiled, relieved that Jayden wasn't scared anymore, "Of course buddy, I will always be here for you."

Jayden grinned, and gave James a kiss on the cheek, "Love you daddy, good night"

James laid them down on the bed and pulled a blanket over them. "Love you too Jay, sweet dreams." James kissed Jayden on the forehead and dozed off to sleep, praying that the nightmares would leave Jayden alone for the night.

When Ji came to check on them, he found James and Jayden cuddled up together, fast asleep. Ji smiled, and closed the door leaving father and son to sleep; they were both going to need it.

**If any of you have any ideas for the next couple of chapters, I would love to hear them. I'm always looking for new ideas to make my story more enjoyable for you guys to read. Please don't forget to review; I would really like to hear what you guys think of my first power ranger's story. ****J**


	3. The Next Morning

Chapter 3

Jayden's Room

Jayden yawed and blinked open his eyes.

Seeing that is was morning, Jayden decided to get up. When he couldn't get up, he realized that something was holding him down; Jayden looked and found an arm around him. Jayden followed the arm, and found his dad still asleep. Deciding not to wake his dad, Jayden carefully lifted the arm and jumped down from the bed. Jayden then heard noise coming from the kitchen, and went to investigate. When he saw the other rangers he began to run toward them.

Earlier That Morning

The rangers and Ji were all gathered around the kitchen table. "Is James and Jayden still asleep?" Sarah asked

Ji nodded. "Ok, so what are we going to do about this nighlok situation?" Joseph asked

"What is there to do too, besides protect Jayden? We still don't know how this nighlok even knew about him." Elizabeth said

"There has to be something we're not seeing," Shane said

Ji nodded, "Shane is right, there is no way that nighlok could have known about Jayden, let alone knew his name."

Sarah signed, "How ever this mysterious nighlok found about Jayden, we all have to promise to protect him with our lives. Not only for Jayden's sake, but for James' as well."

"I agree Jayden is like a son to me, and we all know how James would react if something happened to Jayden." Elizabeth said

"Which is exactly why something can't happen to little Jayden. James wouldn't be the only ranger crushed, we all would. Jayden is the heart of our team, without him we would all be pretty much useless." Joseph said

Shane nodded, "I don't know how the nighlok knows so much about Jayden, but rest assured if he even comes near Jayden, I will kick his butt into oblivion!"

Everybody laughed, "I think we would all Shane." Sarah said while laughing

Ji composed himself and said, "So that's it then. But now we have to take extra protection and make sure Jayden is never alone, and never leaves the protection of the Shiba house. At least until this nighlok is destroyed.

Suddenly the rangers heard little pitter patter running towards them, and instantly knew Jayden was awake. They all shared a look and nodded. They all knew what was at stake if they failed, and they all silently agreed not to let that happen, for the sake of their team, their leader, Jayden, and their hearts. Before they knew Jayden came barreling threw the kitchen and jumped on to Ji's lap. "Grandpa Ji, can I prewty please have some pancakes." Jayden asked with big blue puppy dog eyes. All the rangers laughed, and looked at Ji knowingly, no one in the house could ever say no to Jayden and his puppy dog eyes. Ji signed and smiled, "Sure Jay, why don't you go get dressed and I'll start making your pancakes."

"Yay pancakes!" Jayden yelled. The rest of rangers laughed, and watched as Jayden ran back to his room to get dressed.

Back in Jayden's Room

James yawed and turned over feeling with his hand at the spot that Jayden should have been. When he felt nothing, James shot out of bed and looked around. When James didn't see Jayden he started to panic. Just as he stood up to go search for his missing son, Jayden came running into the room and jumped in his lap. Sighing with relief and squeezing Jayden tight, now afraid he was going to lose him after the team's encounter with the mysterious nighlok. Jayden squealed and wiggled, letting James know he wanted to be put down. James sighed, even though he never wanted to let go of Jayden, he knew he couldn't hold him forever. James let Jayden go and put him down on the floor. "What are you up to this morning buddy?" James asked his little son.

Jayden smiled up at his dad, "I'm getting dressed, so I can go eat the pancakes grandpa Ji is making for me."

James laughed, "Is that so?"

Jayden smiled, "Yep!" Jayden than became to pick out a green shirt that said I Have The Coolest Uncle Around, and some tan shorts to match. James saw the shirt, and smiled. _Typical Shane _James thought. When Jayden and James were both dressed, with James in his training uniform, they both headed to the kitchen for some Ji's famous pancakes.

**Well, here's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys liked it. I had a ton of writing about a little Jayden. He's just so cute. Let me know what you guys think. ****J**


	4. Jayden's Mysterious Sickness Part 1

While Jayden was eating his pancakes with the rest of the rangers; he noticed these pancakes didn't taste right, and were different then grandpa Ji's normal pancakes. None of the other rangers noticed, so he didn't say anything. He figured it was just him, since all the rest of the pancakes tasted normal. When the rangers went out to train, Jayden went to play with his toys. A couple of hours later Jayden started to feel funny. When Jayden stopped, trying to figure out what the funny feeling was, he suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. As soon as Jayden bent over the toilet he threw up his breakfast. Jayden knew he wasn't feeling good, and should tell his dad, or one of the others, but he didn't want to worry anyone. Jayden might only be five, but he knew that his father worried constantly about him. James might think he was being subtle, but Jayden saw right past it. He knew his dad was fiercely protective over him. The only thing Jayden didn't know was why. So instead of telling anyone, he washed his face and went back to playing with his toys. Through the bushes, the mysterious nighlok was watching and smiling. His first plan to weaken the red ranger was working perfectly. He knew just what to do to get to the red ranger, for the mighty red only had one weakness, and that was his son. The nighlok laughed, he had finally found a way to make the red ranger pay, and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way. While Jayden was playing, he felt like someone was watching him. But when he looked up and toward the window, the nighlok was already gone. Jayden shrugged and went back to playing, while the nighlok went back to his cave. The nighlok may have left for now, but he was going to be back. After all he was on a mission, and that mission involved little Jayden.

** Sorry, it toke me so long to update. I was on a family vacation last week, and couldn't take my laptop with me. I know sad, right. ****L**** Anyways, hope you all had an awesome Memorial Day weekend. I also apoligize that this chapter is so short. I will make the next one longer, I promise! I was a little rushed in getting this updated, so I am also sorry if it not as good as my other chapters. I was also having a bit of writers block on this chapter. So if any of you have ideas on what you want to happen next, I would love to hear them. Just pm me, and I will try my best to put them into the upcoming chapters. You know what to do next. Review please! ****J**


	5. Jayden's Mysterious Sickness Part 2

**I made this chapter extra long, since I toke so long in updating. ****I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was on a mission trip out of country. But I am back and I will try my best to update at least once every week! Thank you to all the readers who have supported my story and have been patient with me. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. :D**

**Chapter 5**

_The next morning_

Jayden woke up with a horrible stomach ache. He couldn't figure out what was wrong, but he knew he couldn't let any of the rangers know especially his dad. He knew how protective his dad was of him, and he also knew if any of the other rangers found out they would tell his dad. And is his dad knew, he wouldn't be able to do anything, but stay in bed and today was his day off. Which means it was father son day, and he didn't want to miss out on the opportunity to spend the day with his dad. He barely got to spend time with his dad, and his dad only got a day off once a month. So Jayden pushed aside the stomach ache and got out of bed to get ready for his day. He picked out his favorite t-shirt that was red and said mini red ranger with jeans to match. When Jayden was all ready he went to get breakfast.

_Meanwhile with the other rangers_

James and the other rangers were sitting at the table waiting for Jayden to arrive and talking about what they were going to do on their day off.

Joseph asked," Hey James, what are you planning to do with Jayden?"

James thought a minute and said," Probably play some soccer,color, and then do whatever else Jayden wants."

Joseph nodded," Sounds fun, I'm sure Jayden will love whatever you do as long as he does it with you."

Elizabeth agreed," Ya, It doesn't take much to make Jayden happy, all it takes is some attention and love from you James."

James nodded," I know, I wish I had more time to spend with him, but sadly that is part of the description of being a ranger."

Sarah said," We know James, we fell the same way about our own kids, hopefully we will defeat Master Xandred soon, so we can spend more time with our kids and give them the attention they need."

Shane agreed," Ya, hopefully, I remember when Mikey was born, it was the best day of my life, to hold my son in my arms and have him look at me like I would give him the world, and protect him from anything. Nothing can beat that feeling."

James nodded," I know, I felt the same way when Jayden was born, and ever since I have made a promise to him and to myself that I will always protect him and not let anything hurt him."

Elizabeth smiled," I think I hear little Jay Jay now. That boy has so much energy its amazing."

At that moment Jayden came running into the room and jumped into his father's lap. "Hi Daddy, what are we going to do today?"

James smiled," Well I was thinking we would play a little soccer, color, and then do whatever else you want to do. How does that sound?"

Jayden frowned, he loved soccer, it was his favorite game, but he also didn't feel up to running and playing such a tiring game, his stomach still ached and he wanted to do something relaxing.

James saw the frown, and asked, "What's wrong Jay, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." James was getting suspicious, Jayden always wanted to play soccer, and would never miss up the opportunity too. Something was definitely wrong with his little boy, and he was going to find out what it was.

"Well, Daddy I really just wanted to color and play some board games, I don't want to play soccer today if that is okay with you?" Jayden said while looking up at his dad for assurance.

James sighed," Of course it is okay with me, I just suggested it, because it was your favorite thing to do, but we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Jayden smiled," Okay, I will go pick out a board game for us to play."

"Wait, don't you want to eat breakfast first?" James said

"Na, I am not really hungry today." Jayden said, hoping his dad doesn't suspect anything is wrong

James frowned, now he knew for sure something was wrong with Jayden, first he didn't ant to play soccer, and now he's not hungry. Yep, something was definitely wrong wit his little boy. "That's okay Jayden, you go pick out the game, while I eat with the other rangers, and I can just make you a big lunch to make up for breakfast."

Jayden frowned, he didn't want to eat at all, but if it pleased his dad, then he would make an effort to eat when lunch time came. Maybe he will be hungry for lunch when it comes. "Okay, Daddy." Jayden went to pick out the board game, while James turned to the other rangers who also had a look of worry on their faces. They too knew something wasn't right with Jayden.

James signed, "So you guys see it too huh?"

Shane signed, "Ya, Jayden isn't acting like himself at all. I wonder why, he knows he can tell any of us if anything is ever wrong."

Sarah nodded," We just have to hope whatever is wrong with Jayden he will tell us."

Elizabeth agreed, "James, we can't force him to tell us, if something is wrong, which we all know there is, we have to trust him that he will tell us, We have all told him many times he can tell us anything and he knows he can trust us."

Joseph smiled, " Don't worry Jayden, whatever is wrong it can't be that bad if he doesn't want to tell us. Maybe he just wanted to do something different today."

James said, " I can understand not wanting to play soccer, but not wanting to eat, the only times he doesn't want to eat is if he is sick or we are out in battle, and he is too worried to eat. I just can't help but feel that something is serious wrong."

Shane signed," I agree, the not wanting to eat is definitely a red flag, but he could just of been so excited to spend the day with you, he just wanted to get right into the day, and not take up time eating. I mean the last time we had a day off was 2 months ago, because our last day off was filled with nighlok attacks."

James smiled," Your right Shane, I could just be overacting, I just can't help it. If anything ever happened to Jayden, I would die. He is my world and without him I would be lost."

The rest of the rangers nodded. They all knew how important Jayden was to James and them too. Jayden may not know it, but he was the heart of the team. Without him, they would have no reason to laugh, smile, or have fun. Jayden brought the best out of all them. None of them would not know what to do if they lost Jayden. Little did they know, that their suspensions were correct. But none of them knew just how sick Jayden really was.

******I decided to do one more part before they find out what is wrong with Jayden.** Hoped you guys liked it. I rushed to get it typed and published as soon as I got home. Sorry, if there is any spelling errors, since I did rush a bit to get it uploaded. Let me know if there is any errors so I can fix them. I will try to upload the next part this week. Let me know what you guys thought in your reviews! :D


	6. Jayden's Mysterious Sickness Part 3

**Chapter 6 Jayden's Mysterious Sickness Part 3**

**I am so sorry that it toke me so long for me to update. Thank you to all my supportive viewers for being patient with me. I have just started a new school, and getting settled and starting has taken a lot out of me and has been a huge adjustment. I would like to thank and give credit to powerrangersfangirl22 for the awesome idea for part of this chapter. Thank you so much! :D Here is the long waited and desired chapter 6. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

**Italicized=Character's thoughts**

Once James and the other rangers had finished breakfast, they went in the living room to play the board game with Jayden. When they walked in, they found Jayden had set up Candy Land for them to play. The rangers smiled, knowing that Candy Land was Jayden's favorite game. The rangers sat down and started the game, each smiling as the watched the smile on Jayden's face grow. Nothing made the other ranger happier than to see joy on little Jayden's face.

About half way through the second game, Jayden having won the first, Elizabeth noticed Jayden becoming paler and holding his stomach like it was in pain. Elizabeth nudged Joseph and motioned to Jayden. Joseph paying close attention to Jayden, noticed he looked in pain. Joseph made eye contact with Elizabeth, each trying to figure out how to help Jayden without causing James to have a panic attack. As soon as they were about to talk to Jayden alone, Ji came in and interrupted the game.

"Rangers, lunch is ready." Ji announced

Jayden turned to Ji and smiled. _Oh no, now I am going to have to eat, when I already feel like I have to puke._

Elizabeth and Joseph noticed Jayden's hesitation, and became even more worried at the fact that normally Jayden ate a ton at each meal, him not eating breakfast, and not wanting to eat lunch was not like at all, while holding his stomach and looking pale. Elizabeth and Joseph made eye contact with each other, each thinking the same thing. Jayden was definitely sick, and James was not going to take it well at all.

When everyone was seated at the table, Ji laid down the plates. Jayden silently groaned, his pate had more on it then the others do to him skipping breakfast. Everyone started eating except Jayden, who just moved around his food on his plate. Everyone stared at Jayden, making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

James frowned looking at Jayden, "Buddy, you should eat something. You already missed breakfast, it isn't good for you not to eat all day."

Jayden looked at his dad. _Great, now my dad and the others are going to be worried. Maybe if I just take a couple of bits it will calm their nerves. _

Jayden then took a bite and started eating, which eased the other's worries. Until, Jayden suddenly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

Everyone looked at each other confused, until they heard wrenching sounds coming from the bathroom.

James and the others jumped up and ran after Jayden. James got there first, and frowned when he saw Jayden throwing up into the toilet. James knelt down next to Jayden and started rubbing his back and saying soothing words hoping to make him less freaked out.

While the other rangers stood at the doorway of the bathroom. Elizabeth and Joseph shared a look, knowing that they were right, and Jayden was indeed sick. Once Jayden was done, he feel into James' arms. James looked down and was alarmed by how pale and sweaty Jayden was. James looked at the other rangers, with panic and worry in his eyes, silently asking them to get Ji and the infirmity ready. The others raced off to help, while James looked down at his little boy.

James felt Jayden's forehead, and was surprised at the heat coming off of it.

James asked, "Jayden, why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad earlier? Is that why you didn't want to eat?"

Jayden looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes, "Ya, I didn't want to worry you, or mess up our plans for the day."

James signed, "Jay, you know you are much more important to me, we could have always rescheduled or just spent the day together in bed. As for the worrying, buddy, I will always worry about no matter what you are doing, where you are, or how old you get. I love you, and you will always come first, no matter what."

Jayden smiled, "I love you too daddy."

Jayden suddenly started feeling dizzy and tired. "Daddy, I don't feel good at all. My head really hurts, and everything is fuzzy looking."

James gasped, knowing what that meant. Jayden was loosing consciousness and fast. "Jayden, please hold on. Try to keep your eyes open a little longer. Grandpa Ji will be here in a minute. Just focus on my voice. Come on Jay, you can do it." James was freaking out more and more. _Come on Ji, hurry up. _

Jayden heard what his dad said, but he was losing his battle to stay awake more and more. Before Jayden lost consciousness, he looked up at his dad and said, "I'm sorry daddy, I'm just so sleepy." Then he fell unconscious into his dad's arms.

James shook Jayden and started sobbing, "No! Jayden, Jayden, come on. Wake up. Wake up. Come on buddy, wake up. You are my world. Come on buddy, I need you."

By that the other rangers and Ji had arrived.

Ji knelt down next to James.

"James, I need to take Jayden into the infirmary so I can see what is wrong with him." Ji said why trying to take Jayden out of James' arms.

"No, he is mine, you can't have him." James yelled. Ji knew James was hysterical and wasn't thinking right, due to the panic attack he was having.

Ji signed, "James, it's me Ji, I need you to let me see Jayden, so I can help him get better. We don't want him to get worse. We all care for him just as much as you. We're not taking him away from you, we are helping him get well again."

James looked up and noticed it was Ji trying to help Jayden, not the nighloke he imaged trying to take Jayden away earlier.

Outside the Shiba House, the mysterious nighloke smiled, "I may have made it a hallucination this time, red ranger, but next time it will be real. Enjoy your time with him red ranger, for soon your worst nightmare will come true, and he will be mine."

James soon came back to reality. _It was just a hallucination, the nighloke isn't here, and Jayden is safe. _When he looked down and noticed Jayden was still unconscious. He looked back up Ji, and remembered what was happening.

James signed, "I am so sorry Ji, I thought you were the nighloke, I don't know what happened." What James didn't know was the nighloke was there, but in his mind.

The other rangers sighed with relief, James was back to his normal self, well as normal as he could get with Jayden being this sick.

Ji smiled, "It is okay James, I understand. You are under a lot of stress, and Jayden being sick was your breaking point. Now hand me Jayden."

James handed over Jayden, with worry and panic in his eyes. His baby boy, what was wrong with his baby boy. Sure, Jayden had gotten sick before, but never had Jayden been anywhere close to this sick before.

Ji sighed, "Now Elizabeth I need you to get Jayden his most comfy pajamas he has. Joseph, go get a bowl of cold water, and some towels. Shane, go get my medicine book from the bookshelf. Sarah, I need you to get Jayden's special blanket and stuffed animal. Finally, James I need you to go to your room and get some rest."

Everyone stopped and stared open mouth at Ji, for even suggesting James leave Jayden's side and get some sleep. The rangers knew James wasn't going to leave Jayden side until he was 100% better, as for sleeping, none of them would be able to get some sleep until they knew what was wrong with Jayden, but James wouldn't be able to until Jayden woke up.

James went from gasping at Ji to glaring. "What, Ji are you crazy? There is no way I am leaving my little boy's side, let alone get some sleep at a time like this." James yelled outraged that Ji even suggested that.

Ji signed, "Fine, you don't have to get some rest, but you are not coming in the infirmary until I say it is okay. I cannot have you hallucinating again and crabbing Jayden from my arms while I am trying to work to get him well again. You can wait outside the door, but if you come in without my permission I will ban you from the room."

When James went to argue, Ji beat him to it, "Yes, I know he is your little boy, but you are not the only person in this house who cares deeply for him. Granted, you are the one that cares the most, I will give you that. But he is my grandson too, and I will not allow you to get in the way of trying to find out what is wrong with him and me trying to get him better with your hallucinating again. I am the doctor of this house, and I know what is best. You can see him when I know what is wrong with him. And don't worry, you won't be the only ranger out, because as soon as the other rangers bring me my supplies they will be kicked out too. I am the doctor and I will know what I am doing. Plus, I am his grandfather, so I won't let anything happen to him if I can help it. So are you going to listen, or am I going to have to ban from the room all together?"

James was shocked at what Ji said. But he knew he was right, and that he only wanted what was best for Jayden. Didn't mean he had to like it, but he wasn't going to risk getting banned from the room the entire time Jayden was in there. He would take waiting a couple of hours over a couple of days to be able to see and be with his son.

James signed, "Yes Ji, I will listen. I know you only want what is best for Jayden, and you want him to get better as much as I do. But, please do all you can, and at least give me updates as too what is going on with my son."

Ji smiled, "Of course James, I will do everything I can, and I will give you and the others updates as to what I have found out, and what is going on."

With that Ji carried Jayden into the infirmity and started to work.

While the other rangers rushed off to get the supplies Ji asked for, James went and toke a seat in the living room. As soon as James walked into the living room and saw the board game they were playing with Jayden before this whole mess started, he broke down. James put his head in his arms and started crying.

When the other rangers finished their jobs, they joined James in the living room. The other rangers sat around James and with tears in their own eyes, started to comfort James. They all knew James was going to need them, and they were going to need each other. Jayden was equally important to each of the other rangers. They all would be lost without Jayden, all they could do was pray it wouldn't come down to that. Because if it did, not only would the team would lose Jayden, but their leader and friend would crumble and be lost to them also.

**I am extremely proud of this chapter. This was the longest chapter I have written so far. It toke up 4 whole pages, WOW! I hope you guys like it, and forgive me for taking so long to update. You know what to do next. Review and tell what you think. Also if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them, and I might even fit them into the story just for you! :D**


End file.
